


Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05, Season5 episode10, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Murdoc had attacked Mac even more violently than Desi and her.He hadn't just played with people's minds.Riley had witnessed it and the worst part about it was that there was nothing she could do to help him. She hadn't known how to protect him like she always did.It had ripped out a little bit of his heart.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/gifts).



> it's an ending that I imagined for the episode with Murdoc  
> It's a one shot inspired by a conversation and I owe it to Axelblue !  
> Just a little gift for Enamis my beta reader, I love you girl.  
> Hope you ejoy !!  
> Leave some kudos and comments !!

Riley was looking out the airplane window. She had decided to close her computer screen to take in the view. It wasn't that often that she could appreciate a sunrise like this. She could notice the sun sweeping across the horizon.

In a good two hours the plane would finally land in Los Angeles and she could get back to the basics.

The last mission sent them to Mexico City on the trail of Codex's new boss. In the meantime Mac and his team had crossed paths with Murdoc and Andrews. It turned out to be more complicated than it seemed for everyone.

The young woman got up from her seat for a few moments and observed the blond boy

He was sleeping soundly.

Mac hadn't said a single word since they'd gotten on the plane. He had stayed in his corner and seemed to be absent.

Murdoc had attacked Mac even more violently than Desi and Riley.

He hadn't just played with people's minds.

The young women had witnessed it and the worst part about it was that there was nothing she could do to help him. She hadn't known how to protect him like she always did.

It had ripped out a little bit of his heart.

She got up from her seat because she was worried about him. His face fell on Mac's for a few moments and could see that he was grimacing.

"Mac? Riley whispered quietly.

The young woman did not want to make noise. Desi was on the other side and was sleeping soundly. The young man opened his eyes and felt the presence of Riley at his side.

Mac sat up, her senses still on alert.

" What happening ? He asked.

Riley put a hand on his arm to soothe Mac but he moaned. No part of his body had been spared when they meet Murdoc.

"It's okay Mac, maybe you should consider going to the doctor when we get back to Phoenix, just to make sure you haven't broken anything."

He felt the sadness in the young woman's voice.

Riley blamed himself for everything that had happened. She hadn't seen it happen. Maybe if she had been more careful. Maybe nothing would have happened.  
"Riles, it's not your fault"

She felt chills run through her spine. The young woman didn't need to say more. Mac knew what she was thinking.

"I never imagined him capable of doing you so much harm"

Mac got up from her seat too. The pain went right through him and she could even feel it even when his back was turned..

"Come and follow me"  
She held out her hand to the young man.

Mac was confused, he looked at the young woman for a few moments. He could still be confident in herself after all that had happened.

The young man gave to Riley his hand and the two walked down the aisle to the toilet at the back of the jet.

Mac paused for a few seconds on the doorstep. Riley was the first to step into this minimalist space, he figured he didn't have much of a choice.

" What do you want to do ? "  
"Put some ice on your back, it might relieve you a little"

He felt chills run through him. It was the first time the two of them had this closeness.

Mac started to unbutton his shirt. Riley started looking for the first aid kit and found it right under the sink and pulled it out. Inside there were only a few strips of gauze and compresses, but no ice packs.

She decided to grab the small towel and take what she needed, but which was at the other end of the aisle.

" What's happening ? Asked Mac.

"I'll have to improvise," replied the young woman

Mac watched the young women go to the other end of the jet with a smile on Mac lips.

She decided to take some ice cubes from the compartment of the small fridge provided for this purpose and place them in the towel.   
  
Riley turned and took the opposite path. Mac was standing in front of the young women and was looking for more bruises on his chest.

She looked at him for a few moments troubled to see Mac shirtless in front of her. Riley was unable to control his own emotions at this time. She took a deep breath and shook his head, it wasn't the first time, but Mac still had that effect on her.

The young woman decided to open the door again and slipped inside.

"I found what I need, it might be cold"  
"Don't worry it won't be any worse than what happened to me"  
"Turn around"

He gave her his famous smile and decided to listen to her. She looked horrified at the sight of Mac's back.

  
she found On Mac's back a contusion the size of his hand. With the gentleness he knew to Riley, she placed the small towel on her back. At the same time, he felt the pain penetrate him even more in his flesh. Riley had felt it even though Mac had turned his back on her.

"Mac? "  
"It's okay, Riles."

She knew he was hiding the truth from her yet again so as not to scare her. Both had remained in this position for a little less than 20 minutes.  
The ice cubes had given way to the water now.  
"I think it's good."

" Are you doing better ? "

She put the towel down next to the sink as he put his shirt back on. She felt her cheeks flush when she saw him do it.  
"It will be better."

Riley decided to get out of the bathroom and heard him whisper.  
"Thanks Riles,”

A smile on the lips of the young men

The two of them walked back to their respective chairs. The sun had finally risen and it was going to be a very good day. 

Riley had delved into the data she was sending Matty as Mac continued to rest, glancing at the young woman every now and then.  
The two of them had no idea how close it all got.


End file.
